star trek in the middle
by sarah2484
Summary: The Enterprise faces destruction from a star fleet member and only Chekov knows who it is but will the Enterprise crew find him?


**Star Trek: In the middle**

* * *

><p>"Star date um...unknown, we have had problems with Navigation and the engines', we have entered a new part of space..." A loud bang shook through the ship like a pebble being dropped into water.<p>

"Mr. Chekov what happened!, "The captain shouted in a distressed and confused manor. Chekov turned around looking at him quietly preparing to give the captain the worst.

"Sir navigation has compeletly gone"

Another bang ran through the ship and sent Sulu and Chekov flying over there stations and hit the hard floor .Everyone else managed to hold on or hit something softer. _What do I do help the_ _crew or the ship _the captain asked himself feeling quite sick from the last all his years at Star Fleet he had never gone through a shock that made him sick and not know what to do he was most frustrated by that_.Well at least this will be the first and last _felt like he was dreaming until Chekov gave him a wake up call.

"keptian...keptian"Chekov was shouting while wanting to shake him but he knew it was against another silly regulation that he had to obay.

"Yes... Mr... Chekov",the captian said slowly and quietly which made Chekov angry and frustrated but worried about him, he didn't really know that captian well but well anough to feel worried,happy or sorry for him.

Chekov pointed at Sulu who was still on the floor not moving. Dr McCoy was by him looking at his eyes and seeing how well he was breathing.

"Chekov help me"McCoy asked and Chekov nodded his head.

"Go to the navigation room after helping Sulu"The captian said calmly.

"Aye"Chekov grabbed Sulu's arms while the doctor grabbed his legs and within a minute they were gone.

* * *

><p>Chekov felt useless just worrying about Sulu. He felt like he could do more but he knew that in realitly he couldn't, he wasn't a doctor well he had done a first aid course but didn't do it as a day job.<p>

"How is he doctor?",He McCoy just gave him a look to go away or shut up i'm busy,he had got alot of _go away chekov_,_shut up i'm busy or shoosh._

Chekov shood by Sulu for a while but then realesed Dr McCoy would concentrate better without he strolled out of sick bay to navigation woundering whether it would have been better to stay with Sulu.

* * *

><p>Dr McCoy didn't notice that Chekov had gone.<em>Did I give Pavel the wrong impression?<em> he thought to himself feeling quite bad for it but he couldn't go to find him yet anyway until Sulu was stabel enough to be left on his own,maybe a nurse._Anyway i'm sure he understands _trying to make himself feel better.

Sulu had still not come round which scared him slitly,he remembered that with thesev injerys it would take time alot of also knew that he could get brain damage that was what worried him the most but he wouldn't find out until he woke woundered why Chekov didn't have the same injerys_but he didn't go as far,fast or as hard as Sulu. _

_Now all I can do is wait and hope for the best._

* * *

><p>"Mr Spock has navigation gone because of a hit outside of the ship?"Kirk asked Spock<p>

"Unknown captian we seem to be having problems finding how we lost it I will try to get a camra to see if there has been any visible shell shots".

"You do that Spock but be quick there may be another shake soon".

"I will be as quick as I can but it will take time"

"Well instead of talking to me go do it!",The captain said angryly

As soon as Kirk had said that Spock had started to get the equitment he needed at a normal and calm pase.

* * *

><p>Chekov heared footsteps in navigation but wasn't sure whether to go in <em>vhat the hell <em>he said to himself turned the phaser to stun and walked in.

_"Oh my god!"_Chekov said stunned in he could say anything else the man had got out an old style gun and the bullet flying towards his was too quick to dodge.

He flew back.

* * *

><p>"Sir", Uhura said quickly" deck 3 has been closed down from the outside but they have changed the password and... they are reading a dying lifesign",she said more slowly.<p>

"Get the doctor down there and Mr spock hack into the navigation door try and open it"Kirk told Uhura and spock.

"Dr McCoy!Get down to navigation now someones hurt down there!"She screamed.

"On my way",The doctor said slowly aqnd sounding a little boared.

Spock kept pressing buttons that should overide the doors but didn't work but Spock didn't get frustrayted by it he just kept going calmly unit he finally got it but as normal he didn't smile or say yes happily,he just stood up right.

"Well done Spock",captian Kirk said happily.

"Thank you captian",Spock replied while Kirk was trying to work out what emotion he was showing but then realised his human emotions were hidden deep inside him,locked in but wanting to come out.

* * *

><p>Chekov raised his head feeling like he was raised his arm only for someone to pull it back down,he opened his eyes slowly,he was laying on his side with McCoy nealling next to looked down to find a puddel of blood beside moved himself onto his front and started chocking, McCoy quickly rolled him back on his side.<p>

"I don't think you should try that again",McCoy said trying while trying to fix the damage".

Chekov didn't noticed the oxygen mask on his face but he felt better with it on.

"Vill I live?"Pavel asked coughing.

McCoy laughed slightly at Chekov's question"yes you will die",he said trying to be funny,Chekov smiled slightly not really knowing if he was joking.

"Thats done",doctor McCoy looked down at Pavel looking lifeless "Chekov?...Pavel!",McCoy started shaking him like a doll.

"Nurse get me type A blood now hurry"nurse Chapel ran along she hadn't had an emergancy like this for ages infact she hadn't run like this for grabbed the blood and ran a fast a she could.

She gave McCoy the was panting and hopped she would never have to run that fast stabbed it in Chekov's arms not really caring how much damage it would do he just wanted it in there.

* * *

><p>"Status Mr spock",Kirk called.<p>

"We still have no navigation and enigering is trying to fix the engines now".

"Where's ensign Chekov?He should be back by now",Uhura looked at Kirk.

"He was the one in...navigation sir,the injered one, "Uhura said.

Captain Kirk sat down and said quietly _i'm sorry Chekov _feeling guitly for letting go down there_._

_"_How and how bad ?"Jim asked her.

"A gun shot through the left lung he is in a critical condion.

"Call Mr Scott and tell him he's in command",.

* * *

><p>Dry salty blood was in his rembered the taste,he was 8yrs old and had a tooth taken out and he had to have salt water to clean he felt better the blood had stopped flowing but wanted a drink.<p> 


End file.
